


Pills and Pain

by Michaelgavinfreejones



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bullying, Depressed Gavin Free, High School, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Michael Needs a Hug, Multi, Sad Gavin, Sick Gavin, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelgavinfreejones/pseuds/Michaelgavinfreejones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a rich kid isn't so glorious and great as people think, and the life of a bully isn't much better. In this fanfic were seeing both sides of of a rich kid, and a poor bully behind the eyes of Gavin Free and Michael Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Life in the Rich || Gavin

**Author's Note:**

> I read a book that I've loved for years now and this is kind of going off of that. Once I find the book I'll put the title on here for you guys to find because I recommend it 100% :3  
> Little quick note this is a highschool setting. Michael and Gavin in this fic are 16 and 17.

Life in the rich isn't as glamorous as people make it out to be, especially when your parents treat you less than dirt and go out almost every day and night to get away from you. It's not so great when your mother constantly tells you you were 'just a mistake' and 'you ruined my life I could have done so much without you in it'. Living the rich life? It's not so great. 

Being the rich kid in school isn't as great either. You'd think everyone would rave and scream for the 'perfect rich kid', and you'd be the most popular kid around. Well, in Gavin's case that was complete crap. Every day the brit was either hit in lockers, or would be called "daddy's/mommy's boy" with comments following as "I bet daddy/mommy bought you all of that". Because of these comments Gavin would always try to wear old, worn down cloths, but his parents would always pull him back, saying "Even if you're a disgrace doesn't mean you get to dress like one."

Gavin could not get away from it all, and to top it all off, there was one guy inparticular that would make it his life's goal to push Gavin to his limits.  
"Whats up asshole?" Michael says after pushing Gavin into a locker, a smug, evil grin on his face.

Gavin would try to keep his eyes away from the other guy, but it was hard when Michael would be practically inches away from Gavin's.

"Aw, no words today? Is the little popular rich boy out of words?" Michael roared with laughter before punching Gavin in the gut, causing the british teen to topple over to the ground. Michael may not look like much, but he wasn't the leader of the assholes for nothing. That guy can throw punches like no tomorrow.

Gavin stayed on the ground, knowing well enough from past experience that once you're down, you can't get up or you will get more punches to the gut, and Gavin doesn't know how much more he can take of it.

He hears the laughter died down as the school bell rings. It hurts to get up, the pull in his stomach from the punch causes Gavin to put more effort to get up off the dirty floor.   
When he gets to his classroom the whole class stares at him, as well as the teacher who looks less than impressed to see Gavin walk in so late.

"Hurry and get to your seat rich boy. Just because you have all the money in the world doesn't mean you can show up 10 minutes late now hurry up." The teacher's words cause Gavin to flinch but he hurries to his seat, trying not to cause any more distractions than he already did. He wanted to disappear, become invisible... anything but to be the rich boy in the school.

~~

By the end of the day, with a few added bruises, Gavin gets home to yelling from the kitchen.

"Why should I care? He's your kid!" - "Just because I gave birth to him doesn't mean I have to call him my kid you're still the father!" - "Well I didn't ask for him!"  
They're fighting about Gavin again, typical. Whenever Gavin gets home he's either met with his parents arguing about him, or having his parents yelling at Gavin for being alive.  
Gavin didn't bother announcing his arrival and quickly made his way up to his room. He didn't both with supper tonight, since he knew there probably wasn't a plate waiting for him anyway. The british teen threw his bags on the floor, got changed, and fell into the bed. 

~~

Weekends were Gavin's favorite time because that's when his grandmother would come down. His grandmother was the only person who truly loved him. 

"Hello my sweet sunshine." His grandmother chimed as she walked through the door. Whenever she'd come Gavin would forget, even for a little while that everything was hell. 

"I got a surprise for you!"

Gavin rushed to the door and was met with a tiny rabbit in his grandmother's arms. "You... You got me a rabbit?!" Gavin felt genuine happy tears fall from his eyes. The expression caused his grandmother to laugh.

"Yes, got the little fella all for you."

"Oh no, we are not having the rodent in this home!" Gavin's mother yelled, even though she was clearly a foot away from the two at the door.

Gavin's face dropped. "Mom, please. You won't know it's here, I'll keep it in my room, I'll take care of it I promise!"

Gavin's mother only rolled her eyes and walked away, muttering a quick "If I see that anywhere outside of your room it's gone."

"Well there you go." His grandmother chimed, handing over the small baby rabbit, who fit perfectly in Gavin's arms. Gavin nuzzled the little guy's head and smiled, for the first time in months.

"I guess I should give him a little name huh?" Gavin smiled as he thought of the cute little names he could give. "Smee."

"Smee?" The older lady laughs while shaking her head. "You always were a unique little man. Smee it is. What a cutie. Come on, help me go to my room and we can see up his little home."

Gavin quickly nodded, grabbing a bag while keeping the little rabbit in the other arm. For once in his life, Gavin felt a hint of happiness. This little guy, he was Gavin's new friend, and he couldn't be happier.


	2. Life in the Poor || Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life of a rich kid isn't so glorious and great as people think, and the life of a bully isn't much better. In this fanfic were seeing both sides of of a rich kid, and a poor bully behind the eyes of Gavin Free and Michael Jones.
> 
> This chapter, is for Michael Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a book that I've loved for years now and this is kind of going off of that. Once I find the book I'll put the title on here for you guys to find because I recommend it 100% :3  
> Little quick note this is a highschool setting. Michael and Gavin in this fic are 17.

Sometimes, a bully in a school can be seen as a person who has a good life, with a mean spirit. People in school always see the bullies hanging out with a bunch of people most of the time, barely anyone suspects them to have crappy, unfulfilling lives. That wasn't the case at all.

Michael lived in a one bedroom home shared with his drug and alcoholic mother, and his abusive alcoholic dad, who would do anything in his power to beat the shit out of Michael.

"Hey asshole what's for supper?" Michael asked, walking to the kitchen. He knew very well what it was. Either it was spoiled egg, or moldy bread, as usual, with the wonderful side of chunky milk left out from a month ago.

Michael left the kitchen, a scowl left on his face, walking past both passed out parents on the couch. Kicking a few beer bottles as he made his way to the door.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?!" Michael's father roared from the hall. Fuck him, Michael could have sworn he was piss drunk enough to be out cold tonight.

"I'm going out, away from you ass hole."

"What the fuck did you just say to me?!" Michael's father yelled out, stumbling towards the teen boy near the door. 

He knew he shouldn't have said anything, now he had a raging asshole father chasing after him. Michael reached for the door, thinking he had enough time to run out, but lo and behold a drunk man can move fast as all hell if he wanted to. Before Michael could leave the apartment the man grabbed michael's hair and pulled him down. The force caused Michael's air to leave his body completely, delaying him from moving away from the oncoming punch, landing straight into his left eye.

"You fucking bastard!" Michael roared as he kicked the man down. His father fell with a loud thud, this should give him enough time to run out. Without any hesitation he left, running. 

There was no way Michael was going back to that hell hole, he'd either have to sleep on a park bench, or under some sort of bridge again. It's not like it bothered him too much, he was quite used to it by now. 

"Another fucking park bench. Well, fuck me." 

The jersey teen tossed his jacket down in a ball for his pillow, and then laid down on the hard surface. Sleep didn't come easy, especially if you feel the need to be on guard. Who knows what assholes are around the corner late at night in the park. Michael knew it wasn't the best place to sleep, but it was the only legal place to sleep, and he wasn't going to go as far as an alley.

~~

"Michael please stop!" Gavin whined while being pressed against the lockers.

Michael's arms were on either side of the british boy, preventing him from moving anywhere. Michael had the same devilish smile across his face. Looking at this little british rich asshole, all Michael could see was the face of his father.

"Stop? Why the fuck should I stop?" Michael growled under his breath. This little asshole begging him to stop, it just made Michael even more angry. A hand was raised in a fist, the smirk on Michael's face grew as he brought it down onto Gavin's face, causing the other to fall on the floor, perfect position for Michael to kick his gut.

"Next time I better not see you around these halls." Michael spat out his words before storming off. He could hear soft crying behind him, and it sent a hit of guilt in his gut. He quickly shook it off, rich people deserve pain... They deserved it.

~~

"Get the fuck off of her you fuck!"

When Michael walked through the door of the apartment he was found with his dick father on top of his mother, fist ready to come down. Michael was quick to get the man off, but he was soon met with a fist to the face. He was sent flying on his ass, causing a loud thud to the ground.

"I said back the fuck off. Your mother refuses to give me money, she needs to learn her fucking lesson!"

The man's words, the reason, it sent furry into the jersey boy's veins. When his father turned around Michael grabbed a sharp piece of glass left of the floor and stood up. He snuck up behind the other and raised his hand.

"Fuck face." Michael said in a steady voice. His hand was shaking, he was shaking. When his father turned around Michael brought down the sharp piece of glass, but he froze part way. His father pushed him back, causing Michael to accidentally slice his wrist open. "Fuck!"

"You tried to stab me?!" The large, greasy looking man yelled, now towering over the young teen. "You tried to fucking kill me?! Who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"Michael... Michael just get out of here" Michael's mom's voice was soft and quiet, pleading Michael to just run away. This was a very, very bad idea on her part.

The father turned around whipping out a gun from the back of his pants and pointed it right her way. "Shut the fuck up! Shut the fuck up!"

At the sight of the gun Michael was quick to his feet, despite his arm bleeding out, he reached out and grabbed the gun. His face no longer showed anger and hatred, it showed cold hard fear. "Let go! Don't fucking shoot her!"

Soon everything happened in a flash.

There was a loud bang. Michael had fallen back onto the ground, ears ringing and body shaking. He could hear quiet screaming, fear from his mother, anger from his father. In his dazed, shocked state Michael looked down and saw that he was now bleeding from both his arm and his stomach. The bastard somehow managed to bend the gun down just enough to shoot Michael straight on.

Everything turned black after that.


End file.
